The present invention relates to vehicle visors and particularly to a visor having a vanity mirror mounted thereon with a sliding cover which serves the dual purpose of extending the effective sun blocking coverage of the visor.
There exists a variety of slidable visor extenders for extending the coverage of a conventional vehicle visor to provide additional selectable sun blocking protection. Some designs are sleeves which ride over an existent visor body such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,197. Other visors include a sliding panel which extends from within the visor body to provide addition sun blocking protection as for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,222; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 281,413. Auxiliary visor panels have also been pivotably mounted to an edge of the visor for providing additional effective sun blocking width for a visor as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,482.
A popular vehicle accessory is a visor which includes a vanity mirror. For safety reasons, such vanity mirrors are covered by a movable cover such that the mirror, is covered when not in use. Such mirror covers are either pivotally mounted to an edge of the mirror or can be slidably mounted to selectively uncover the mirror. U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,537 discloses an illuminated vanity mirror visor having a mirror frame which receives a sliding cover which moves from a position overlying the vanity mirror to a position displaced laterally from the vanity mirror exposing the mirror for use. Such prior art sliding covers, however, are designed to provide a minimum cover size for only serving the function of covering and uncovering the mirror and frequently are mounted within the visor body itself.